1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device and an image display device.
2. Related Art
According to a image display device, wide-ranging proposals have been made pertaining to, for example, rear projector image display devices projecting colored light from the rear of a screen, stereoscopic image display devices projecting colored light of mutually different polarization directions onto screens, wherein the projected images are perceived as stereoscopic images by the observer, and image devices projecting images from a plurality of projectors onto a plurality of large screens so as to give viewers a sense of presence.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-122193, an image device is disclosed wherein images are projected onto four screens consisting of a front screen, left screen, right screen and floor screen from four projectors arranged so as to correspond to each screen. This invention provides images having a wide angle of visibility and a sense of presence to viewers.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 10-233982, a virtual real system is disclosed wherein four screens are arranged at prescribed positions in a room, and prescribed images are displayed on each screen using four projectors arranged so as to respectively correspond to each screen, thereby satisfactorily realizing a sense of immersion and presence.
However, there are the following problems with the inventions disclosed in the aforementioned patent literature.
It is necessary to use large screens in order to provide viewers with images imparting a sense of presence. Accordingly, there is the problem in that a wide projection space is necessary in order to directly project images by projectors from the rear of the large screens. Furthermore, in the inventions disclosed in the aforementioned patent literature, it is necessary to use four (multiple) screens in order to ensure a wide angle of visibility. In addition, there is the problem in that, it is necessary to have four (multiple) projectors in order to project the images onto each screen. Moreover, there is the problem of increased cost due to the necessity of a plurality of screens, projectors, and a wide projection space.